Wildest dreams
by natz203
Summary: What do you do when you wildest dream comes true, and the guy you've fantasied about since you first seen him might actually want you back...well read and find out, story better than summary promise, RonanOC, JohnOC
1. Chapter 1

Wildest dreams….

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Chloe and Danielle…sadly

Chloe Summerville and Danielle Stevens were two ordinary, slightly crazy young women. Chloe worked as a nurse in the local town hospital and Danielle studied Science at University. The two had been best-friends since before they could walk and were inseparable, considering they couldn't be more different, Chloe was quiet, quite reserved the only one to see her mad side was Danielle who herself was loud, and out-going, both had hearts of gold though. Both shared an apartment and were busy all the time, with work, neither had family having grown up in foster care, they spent weekends together. Friday night had been nicknamed Sci-fi Friday, were they would watch their favourite shows, both huge sci-fi fans. Now if your wondering what they looked like, Chloe was 5 ft 5, with chestnut mid length hair, which had natural curls in, green eyes and a slim but curvy figure, Danielle had the sporty figure, toned abs, tanned skin, curly dark blonde hair with blue eyes, both again were natural beauties.

Tonight was Friday and both girls were preparing the Friday night menu, consisting of pop-corn, pizza and tia Maria with coke, and dressed in their finest pj's. Danielle however had a surprise as they were settling down, "Hey bubba, check these out," she said, pulling a bag from under the table, she opened it and settled back on the couch, "I went to that old antique place on Peterson Rd, and saw these…" she opened a small box and pulled out to necklace chains, both with matching pendants hanging from them, Chloe frowned and delicately took one in her hand to get a closer look, the design on it was an eye with a green stone in the centre she smiled and looked at Danielle who was already putting hers on, "The guy in the shop, rambled on about it bringing good luck to it's wearer, and also a load of tripe about a great responsibility, blah blah blah, go on put it on," Chloe laughed slightly and hooked the necklace around her neck,

"Perfect," she smiled at Danielle, Danielle gave a serious nod,

"So what is first Major?" she asked with a deep voice, Chloe sat straight and replied with an equally deep voice,

"Well Lieutenant we're starting off with the newest episode of Stargate Atlantis, then the Alien Trilogy," Danielle nodded, as Chloe turned the Sky channel on just in time for the announcer to introduce the show, both girls settled back and grabbed a handful of pop-corn. Later on however both girls were engrossed and had begun unconsciously touching the pendants around their necks, as the credits came on both girls looked to one another "Wow" they said in unison, it was the episode were the replicators had been destroyed, and Elizabeth was shown to be alive, they both laughed, and high fived, Danielle stood and indicated she would get the drinks ready whilst Chloe set up the DVD, as they were both doing this they talked, "How cool would it be if this was actually real," sighed Chloe,

"I know, but can you imagine if it was us on Atlantis, the poor people would go mental," she laughed, Chloe giggled,

"Very true, although I think I'd go mental working with Sheppard," she said, Danielle shrugged,

"Nah I'd be cool, it's be Ronan who would have to watch out with me," Chloe laughed at her friend, as they settled back on the couch, the film starting,

"Well in the words of Zach Selwyn I think we both would…" Chloe looked at Danielle and they said in unison, "Do our damdest to be on Stargate Atlantis," laughing, neither noticed the pendants, the stone on each glowed, however it went unnoticed as both girls started watching the film.

"What's the problem Rodney?" asked Sam, quickly followed by John and Ronan to the control room, Rodney frowned at the computer screen,

"I'm not sure, there's been a power surge in one of the unused labs on the south side, its…wait it's normal again," he said looking up, he hurried to another screen and after a few seconds looking at it, he shook his head, "I'll have to go down to see what it was," he stated, Sam nodded and turned to John and Ronan,

"You both go with him, we still don't know what caused it, might be another surprise from the Ancients," John nodded and quickly followed Rodney with Ronan.

"Ouch what the hell happened, how much did I drink?" whined Chloe, as she rolled over, wincing from the hard surface beneath her,

"Do you have to be so loud?" asked Danielle, Chloe sighed and brought a hand to her head as she pushed herself up, eyes still shut, as a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her,

"Oh I don't feel so hot," she whispered, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then frowned not noticing her surroundings, "Erm what the hell," she murmured standing up, Danielle was still asleep, Chloe turned around her eyes wide, not believing what she was seeing she nudged Danielle with her foot, "Tigger you have to wake up, now come on, we're not at home," this woke Danielle who sat with a start but grabbed her head and winced

"Ouch, slow moves," she whispered as Chloe quickly pulled her up, Danielle scowled at being man handled by her friend before her eyes caught sight of the room in which they were in, "Oh goodness…well this looks familiar," Chloe slapped her arm,

"It should, it's bloody identical to one of the labs on Stargate Atlantis," she whispered, both girls froze upon hearing clicks behind them,

"And you would be?" came a voice, Chloe couldn't move, yet Danielle turned around,

"Oh wow," she said, there in front of her was John Sheppard, Ronan Dex and Rodney McKay holding guns up, Danielle reached for Chloe and turned her friend around, Chloe gasped,

"It's you," she exclaimed, eyes wide, she turned back to Danielle and pinched her hard on the arm, Danielle yelped and pinched her back,

"What the hell was that for?" she asked, Chloe felt woozy,

"So not a dream," she turned back to the three men who were frowning and pointed, "And they're and we're…I…" her breathing became shallow and she fainted, Danielle jumped,

"Oh this is just great," she crouched down to her friend, and scowled at the men who just stood there, "A little help," she said, John shook his head,

"Not until you tell us who the hell you are and how you got in here," he said, Danielle sighed,

"If I knew I would tell you, okay, we're from Earth I'll tell you everything I know, which is hardly anything after you help me with Chloe, she has a heart problem you know, this isn't good for her," she exclaimed, John and Ronan exchanged looks before lowering their guns and approaching Danielle and Chloe,

"I guess this explains the power surge," murmured Rodney as he radioed the infirmary…

What you guys think, this came to me after a conversation I had with a friend, and I wanted to make it into a story what do you think, I think it could cause loads of dramas for Atlantis, let me know what you think please xxxxx REVIEW, why are you still reading this REVIEW xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Stuck**

**Chloe slowly stirred, feeling the soft mattress beneath her she smiled slightly, "Hey Bubba how you feeling?" came Danielle's familiar voice, Chloe opened her eyes looking to her friend,**

"**I had the weirdest dream," she mumbled, Danielle smiled,**

"**It didn't have anything to do with being on Stargate Atlantis and meeting Sheppard, Ronan and Mckay did it?" she asked, making it sound like a statement more than anything, Chloe's eyes widened, **

"**How did you…" she looked around to see she wasn't home, or at her hospital it was then she saw Ronan, John, Mckay and Carter, "Oh no," she groaned, dropping her head back onto the pillow, Danielle laughed slightly, **

"**Crazy huh," she said, Chloe looked at her like she was mad,**

"**Crazy, this is beyond crazy this is…this is impossible," she exclaimed sitting up, Danielle stood from the chair beside the bed, and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, **

"**Okay just breath okay, don't pass out again," she smiled, Chloe just glared at her, **

"**So now you can start talking," said John, who had just watched the exchange,**

"**Who are you and were are you from," asked Carter, **

"**Earth, just not your Earth…as crazy as this sounds you have to believe us, the reason we know who you are, the reason we know about Atlantis and the Stargate programme is because we've watched it all unfold for the last 11 years," started Danielle, "We've watched it on television," each member of Atlantis exchanged the same looks 'Whatever' **

"**You expect us to believe that?" said Rodney, Danielle rolled her eyes, **

"**No you don't have to believe if you don't want to, but it is the truth, how else would we know the things we know, the last thing I remember doing is watching Stargate Atlantis, getting ready to watch Alien, the next thing either of us know is we're here," she sighed, Chloe never said anything she just looked to each of the Atlantis crew, hoping that maybe this was one bizarre dream, **

"**Well if that's true you wont mind telling us a few things then, something about each of us," said Sam, Danielle shrugged, **

"**That's fine," she turned to Rodney, "Meredith Rodney McKay, when Laura Cadman was in your head she gave you some tips on how to woo Katie Brown, she also took charge when you got nervous at dinner, making you sweep Katie off her feet and kiss her," she said, Rodney stared wide eyed having told no one, next she turned to Ronan, "On Satedea you had a girl-friend called Malena, who was unfortunately killed," Ronan stared at her, Chloe piped up here, still refusing to look at them, **

"**John Sheppard, likes American football, has beaten McKay at chess on more than one occasion, has fallen for two unascended beings, and has been married, Colonel Samantha Carter, dated a guy called Pete, first trip through the Stargate was during the second trip to Abydos, and the replicators created a double of you," by time both girls stopped talking, each of the four members stared wide eyed,**

"**I guess your telling the truth then," said John, frowning slightly, Danielle smiled and turned to Chloe who was looking down, **

"**This is fabulous," she exclaimed, expecting the same reaction from Chloe, who looked at her,**

"**No it isn't, okay this is not right, we shouldn't be here, its like something out of a sci-fi film Danielle, stuff like this isn't supposed to happen in reality," she exclaimed, the smiling Danielle was soon frowning, **

"**Chloe but this is a good thing, come on how many people can actually say they skipped realities…in our world that is," she asked, Chloe shook her head, and looked to Rodney,**

"**Your Rodney smartest person here, beside Carter, can you fix this, send us home?" she asked voice wavering, Danielle stared at her in shock, **

"**Chloe what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, outraged that her friend was acting like this**

**Ignoring her Chloe continued to look at Rodney who grew uncomfortable under her gaze, "I'll see what I can do," he mumbled before hurrying out**

"**Right I'll have to ask you guys to leave, she needs her rest," said Dr Keller walking over**

**Everyone nodded and left Danielle and Chloe, who both noticed the armed guards stood nearby. When Keller walked away, Danielle slid onto the bed beside Chloe, **

"**Okay so now we're alone, do you want to tell me why the hell you view this as a bad thing, Chloe this is the most amazing thing that has happened to either one of us," **

"**Danielle don't you understand, we have no idea how we got here, or even if we can get home, we could be stuck in a reality we're we don't exist, everything we've strived for these many years means nothing here," she frowned**

"**All I know is this is a dream come true, I mean come on that was SGA 1, the Stargate is real everything we've watched over the last 11 years is real," **

**Chloe nodded, "Yeah including all the bad stuff as well," she said, looking at Danielle she knew the two had different opinions that would not be resolved tonight, "Look I'm tired so, if you'll get into a different bed," she shook her head and couldn't look at her friend.**

**Danielle looked down, not believing that Chloe was so down on this turn of events, sliding out the bed she crawled into the one beside it and turned her back to Chloe, who in turn had done the same.**

**The next morning rolled around and Chloe had half hoped that maybe all of it had been some bizarre dream, which is why even though she had awoke it took her a good 20 minutes to open her eyes.**

**Danielle had awoken early her excitement barely contained much to the amusement of Dr Keller, **

"**You seem like a very annoying morning person," she smiled.**

**Danielle shook her head, "Nope not me, I'm usually terrible in the mornings, it's Chloe who is the morning person," she glanced over at her friend who still had her back turned**

**Dr Keller seeing this, smiled slightly at Danielle, "Is she alright?"**

**Danielle shrugged, "For the first time since we met, I don't know what she's feeling. I just don't get it, this is huge I thought she would have been happy,"**

"**Well I expect she's in shock I mean from what you guys say this is a huge deal, in your reality we're all on television, and the Stargate isn't real," she said, "Plus the information that the Wraith exist in this reality is enough to knock anyone back for 6," **

**Dr Keller turned and walked away, leaving Danielle to think, she felt slightly angry at herself, being so excited she didn't even comprehend that maybe Chloe was just scared. Smiling slightly she slid out the bed and creped back over to Chloe's bed, sitting on the bed she leaned over her friend so she could see her face**

"**Hey Bubba, you awake," she asked quietly, when Chloe made no movement, Danielle started tickling her, which worked affectively,**

"**What are you doing?" exclaimed Chloe; she turned on her back, whilst Danielle lay on her stomach beside her,**

"**I wanted to apologize I didn't understand how you were feeling last night. I just got so wrapped up in actually being here that I couldn't even remember about the scary things that come with it," she sighed,**

**Chloe looked at Danielle. It was why she was so upset about being here, everything she had watched about the Wraith and all the other things, made her feel slightly scared**

"**It's me who should apologise, all this is crazy, I mean we are actually on Stargate Atlantis," she paused for a minutes "STARGATE ATLANTIS!" she exclaimed loudly**

**Surprised at her friends outburst Danielle stared at her for a beat before laughing out loud, causing Chloe to finally laugh and feel excited about the countless possibilities now that they were here and in unison they both started singing, "Exploring planets, I'll do my damndest to be on Stargate Atlantis."**

**-- --**

"**So all in all, what your trying to say is you have no idea how they got here, or how to get them home," said John**

**Having just listened to McKay ramble on for 20 minutes on the different ways they could of got here. For a moment McKay thought,**

"**Erm…well…yes, looks like they're stuck here until I do," he finished. **

**Sam raised her eyebrows and looked to John and Ronon, "Well we'll assign them a room each, details on where, are here," she said handing them both a sheet of paper, "Both of you try and find out what they really know when you separate them," she ordered. Nodding both men stood and left.**

**-- --**

"**How come Chloe and I don't get a room together or at least beside one another?" asked Danielle as she walked around her new quarters**

**Ronon shrugged and watched her. He didn't care if he was coming off rude, he acknowledged the fact that she was smaller than him and probably couldn't do any physical harm, but experience made him wary of new people**

**Danielle snuck a glance at him, and couldn't help but blush slightly under his gaze, which surprised her as she never blushed, that was Chloe's thing**

"**You want to know something?" she said, turning on her heal, Ronon shrugged his arms crossed, "The scariest thing about this whole thing isn't the fact that we're here, it's that we don't even know how we got here," she sighed, walking over to the window**

**Ronon narrowed his eyes and watched her a beat longer before saying, "You must have some idea,"**

**Danielle smiled slightly, "I wish I did, but the truth is we don't know how this happened, which makes me wonder when it'll end, and we'll be sent home," **

**-- --**

**Chloe walked around her room a slight smile on her face, John had been making small talk all the way here, confirming to Chloe, that even though he hadn't said why he was here, she knew,**

"**You know if your fishing for something, a reason or a answer as to why I'm here then I want you to know I don't know anything, I know as much as you," she said**

**John stared surprised. "I wasn't trying to…" Chloe held up a hand,**

"**Don't worry about it, I totally understand, it's not every day people from Alternate Universes appear," she laughed slightly, then paused, "Well unless you're here," she frowned slightly and shook her head**

"**Rodney hasn't been able to explain how you got here either," he said, Chloe smiled slightly,**

"**He'll get it eventually I'm sure of it," she nodded, "After all he is Dr McKay, brilliant Scientist," **

**John laughed slightly, "So he keeps reminding everyone," he looked again at Chloe who was staring out a window, "Come on are you hungry?"**

**Chloe turned and smiled, "Sure," **

**-- --**

**Sorry about the long wait for an update. What did you guys think anyway please review, it's what keeps these stories going and shows that people actually do read it and want it to continue.**

**Should I continue please let me know if you like thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

**2 days had now passed since the girl's arrival, and although Danielle was loving every second, Chloe still felt apprehensive about being there. **

**Just like the Atlantis crew were finding it difficult to trust them and were still treating them as such. They were standoffish when either Danielle or Chloe asked questions and made sure that both girls had at least two guards on each of them at all times.**

**Even though the Lanteans had made sure they gave the girls separate rooms on separate floors, the girls still stayed in each others rooms, the thought of being alone in a weird place scared both of them, even though Danielle wouldn't admit it. **

**--**

"**1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war," chanted both Danielle and Chloe, who were currently sat crossed legged in Chloe's quarters on her bed. As they began their thumb war Danielle sighed, **

"**Dude, I am so bored," she wined, releasing Chloe's hand and throwing herself back on the bed, Chloe raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement,**

"**Not exactly the adventure we imagined huh," she sighed, sliding off the bed she went and stood beside the window, looking over the ocean**

"**Surely they know we're not bad guys, I am going stir crazy I need to get out of here," exclaimed Danielle. Chloe looked over to her friend and smiled slightly, **

"**Well you do need to look at things from their perspective, after all we did just appear out of no where which isn't normal," Chloe tried to reason, Danielle looked up and at her friend rolling her eyes, **

"**Come on if we were that evil we would've done our damage by now this is just ridiculous. In fact come on we're sorting this right now," she stood and strode purposefully towards the doors. Chloe stared wide eyed at her friend as the doors opened and revealed the armed guards, who all turned when Danielle walked out, "We want to see Colonel Carter it's important," **

**Chloe hurried behind her as the guards exchanged looks**

"**Danny what the hell are you doing," she hissed**

"**Finding out if we're prisoners or not," replied Danielle, following the two guards in front as the other two nudged the stationary Chloe forward to follow. Throwing a look behind her she sighed and started forward, hoping to God that Danielle didn't get them shot. **

**-- -- --**

"**So McKay any closer to figuring how the girls got here?" asked Ronon as he walked through the trees on an off-world planet. **

**John looked at his friend and shook his head, "Nope, he's clueless, which is funny to watch," he smirked**

**Teyla walked beside the two and listened, waiting to put her opinion out there. Personally she thought Chloe and Danielle were genuine in their inability to explain how they got into Atlantis.**

"**Well is it necessary to keep two armed guards on each of them at all times. I don't sense anything dangerous about either girl, they seem very genuine," she tried. **

**John and Ronon looked at her for a beat, before they shared a look**

"**I think it's best for now," said John, "At least until McKay comes up with something, we can't just let two people who have appeared out of nowhere stroll around Atlantis," **

**Teyla sighed and nodded, knowing he was right, and that his first priority was the safety of Atlantis and its occupants.**

**-- -- --**

"**Look I do appreciate what you are saying and I can understand your frustration, I really can. Just try and see it from our point of view, I mean you girls just appeared from an alternate reality. What we're doing is just a precaution at least for now," explained Sam, having just been confronted by Danielle about why they we're being treated like they were.**

**Danielle sighed clearly frustrated being an outdoor person it killed her being stuck in the one place. Chloe however looked at Sam and smiled apologetically **

"**We do understand Colonel; it's just with nothing to do in our quarters it gets quite boring," she said, Sam smiled and nodded**

"**I know and I'm really sorry, it's just until Colonel Sheppard gets back, the situation needs to remain the same. However I'll talk to him, see what he says about getting rid of the guards,"**

**Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Danielle nodded and smiled**

"**Thank you," turning on her heal she left. However before Chloe followed her she turned back to Sam**

"**I'm sorry about that, she just hates being cooped up," turning she went to head out, but not before Sam stopped her**

"**Chloe what about you?" she asked, turning back to her Chloe shrugged**

"**I don't mind it so much, as long as I have something to keep my mind occupied with a book or something I'm fine," **

"**Well I can sort that, give me an hour I can bring a few books down to your room, at least give you something to do," offered Sam, she smiled broadly when she saw Chloe's face light up,**

"**That sounds fab, thank you," gushed Chloe, with one last wave she turned and headed back to her quarters. **

**-- -- --**

**3 hours later John and his team had returned to Atlantis, and soon after John had been requested to go see Sam.**

"**I don't know Colonel, we still don't know who these girls are," said John, after Sam suggestion that they remove the guards from Chloe and Danielle**

"**Well maybe so but I personally don't think they're a threat. I know your duty is too maintain the safety of this base and that's why you've taken this precaution but I want to suggest we remove the guards, I trust them both," she said**

**John looked at her for a beat, mulling over her suggestion. "I'll remove one off each of them, like you said it's my duty to maintain the safety of Atlantis and until Rodney can tell me exactly how they got here I'd prefer it this way," **

**Sam looked down and sighed, before looking back at him and nodding. "Okay, well Danielle is down in the training room, and Chloe was in the mess hall last time I checked in, I took her a few books. She was just settling into War and Peace when I left her," **

**-- --**

**Chloe looked up from the page she was reading and glanced around the mess hall, sure enough her guards weren't too far away, and everyone was throwing cautious and curious glances her way.**

**Danielle was down in the training room having persuaded Sam into letting her ask Teyla for a few lessons, so Chloe was sat alone. Not minding so much though, her favourite pastime was to lose herself in a good book.**

**However the calming effects losing herself in a book usually had were quashed by the uncertain, unsure and frightening future. A future that she wasn't even sure she wanted as much as Danielle did.**

**Obviously the prospect of being on the Atlantis was thrilling and exciting but now she was here she wasn't so sure it was what she wanted. How do you exist in a place you don't belong? How do you carry on when you're not even sure when it'll end or how it'll end. **

**Glancing around the mess again, her heart started beating so loudly in her chest she was sure the looks people were giving her had something to do with over hearing it. There he was **_**The John Sheppard**_**, and boy was he much better looking in real time. Realising he was headed straight for her table she lowered her head and tried to read, although all the words seemed like another language.**

"**Hey, do you mind?" asked John, indicating to the chair opposite, Chloe took a unnoticeable calming breath and shook her head,**

"**Of course not, please sit," she smiled slightly, feeling the heat in her cheeks burn**

**Pretending not to notice her blush, John bit back a smile and looked at her seriously before glancing at the two guards, "I've agreed with Colonel Carter to remove one of your guards, you understand it's a precaution we keep at least one on you at all times don't you?" **

"**Yes of course," replied Chloe "I personally am not bothered either way, Danielle just hates feeling as though people don't trust her," **

**John nodded and watched as Chloe lowered her head, and he followed her gaze, smiling when he saw the book she was reading "War and Peace I'm reading that one," he commented. Laughing slightly Chloe glanced at him**

"**And you have been for the last four years right," John frowned slightly and then remembered that this girl had been watching him for the last four years on Atlantis, and probably knew a lot more about him, than he was comfortable with anybody knowing**

**Brushing it off he just nodded and sighed, "So what's your Earth like?" **

**Chloe shrugged, "Well exactly like yours except for the whole Stargate Programme…at least I don't think there's anything like that," she frowned and thought for a bit. A beat went by and to cut the silence out Chloe closed her book and asked, "So seen as how we're asking questions, what's it like living here, you know with the constant threats of the Wraith, and such? Do you ever regret accepting this position?"**

**John stared at the woman in front of him and could of sworn he sensed a small amount of fear in her voice, smiling slightly he answered, "No, I don't regret my decision to come here! As for living with constant threats…you get used to it, we give as good as we get," **

**Chloe nodded and looked out of the window, "What about Doctor McKay, he figured anything out?"**

"**No not yet, you anxious to get home or something?" he asked with a slight frown**

"**Yes! Something about being here, its not right! We don't belong here," she said quietly avoiding his gaze. Standing up she said, "Excuse me Colonel I'll be going back to my quarters," then with a slight wave she left, followed closely by one guard. Leaving John to wonder what this woman's story was.**

**-- -- --**

**Danielle laughed as she successfully dodged a blow from Teyla, who in turn smiled**

"**Are you sure you have never trained before," she asked. Danielle smiled and shrugged, **

"**Nope I've never done any type of self defence, but I used to be a cheerleader meaning you had to be quite athletic," Teyla frowned**

"**What is a cheerleader?" she asked, Danielle paused and sighed,**

"**A cheerleader is someone who stands and cheers and tries to motivate players of games, mainly football, and they also help get the crowd geared up and ready to support the team. I used to love it," she smiled,**

"**And Chloe was one of these cheerleaders also?" asked Teyla, Danielle shook her head,**

"**Nope not Chloe she was more interested in her studies, by time we'd finished high school she had learned 9 separate languages, and got top marks in all subjects. We separated for a while in college, she got a scholarship to travel, it was too good an offer to pass up so for about 3 years we didn't see one another, after that she came home and trained for her nursing degree even though being a Doctor was what she really wanted," she explained, **

"**Then why did she not do that?" asked Teyla feeling quite curious, Danielle sighed**

"**Chloe feels like she'd never have the confidence for something like that, being responsible for someone's life, having to make decisions that can effect whether they live or die. I tell you though she could do it, she would make a fantastic Doctor. I however am just content being a Scientist," she smiled, their conversation however was interrupted, by two things**

**Teyla's radio crackled and Sam's voice came through and Ronon Dex walked into the room looking as tasty in person as he did on TV. Danielle felt her body heat up and quickly had to compose herself as Teyla turned apologetically **

"**I am sorry Danielle I need to cut our lesson short Colonel Carter needs to see me," as she turned however she smiled at Ronon, "However Ronon could continue if neither of you mind," **

"**I don't," answered Danielle, Ronon glanced at her and shrugged**

"**Whatever," was all he answered, seemingly satisfied with his answer, Teyla nodded to the two before leaving. **

**As they continued sparring Danielle realised just how much harder it was to dodge Ronon than it was Teyla and winced as he twisted her arm around her back, pulled her back to him and held a knife to her throat. **

**Danielle didn't notice however the pain in her arm, or the dagger at her throat. In fact the only two things that did register was the heat from his chest against her back and the fact that her head had turned and their lips weren't that far apart…**

**As time felt like it had stood still, Danielle glanced up into his face and knew she was definitely going to like it here, and there was no way she would leave willingly.**

**Please Review guys**


End file.
